Programa de reconstrucción Amistad de los Espada
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: -¡No teman!-la ahora alegre voz de Aizen hizo eco a través del sistema acústico del tren.-A donde vamos, no necesitamos ropa!- Los Espadas instantáneamente temieron en lo que se habían metido…
1. Chapter 1

**Programa de reconstrucción de Amistad de los Espadas**

Titulo Original: The Espada Friendship Recostruction Program

Autor: UNseated4TH

Genero: Misterio/Amistad

Rated: T

Sinopsis: -¡No teman!-la ahora alegre voz de Aizen hizo eco a través del sistema acústico del tren.-A donde vamos, no _necesitamos_ ropa!- Los Espadas instantáneamente temieron en lo que se habían metido…

Bienvenidos mis amadas/os lectores, a una nueva traducción echa por mi XD Si, se que debería estar terminando mi otro fanfic, pero paso que vi la película The Avengers en 3D… y no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza (aunque tampoco quiero que eso pase XD) Esa película renovó mi amor por los superhéroes de Marvel, y mi amor por Robert Downey Jr., su caracterización de IronMan es simplemente genial. Pero no teman, no e perdido mi interés por Bleach y el manga en general, solo denme un tiempo y ya pasara un poco esta nueva obsesión. Además, esta el echo que esta semana me van a operar y no se cuando podre volver a los cybers para actualizar mis fics. Así que por eso les dejo este primer capitulo de este genial fic. Ojala les guste tanto como a mi.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de Unseated4TH.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

**Capitulo uno: La Última Gota**

Habían sido los pequeños detalles lo que lo empezaron. Las burlas en los pasillos. Las bromas. Los comentarios en Facebook.

Habían sido los pequeños detalles que fueron creciendo. Las burlas se convirtieron en descarados insultos. Las bromas se convirtieron en amenazas de muerte. Los comentarios en Facebook se convirtieron en completas guerras cibernéticas, pero eso no fue todo.

Aizen observaba atentamente desde su trono, examinando como sus hijos interactuaban entre ellos. Era como mirar a una clase de preadolescentes irritados sin supervisión. ¡Los argumentos! ¡Los innecesarios insultos! Aizen simplemente no podía entender como un grupo de gente podía interactuar de esa forma tan terrible. Habían habido varias ocasiones en las que el, Gin o Tousen tuvieron que ponerse en medio y detener las peleas, físicas y verbales. ¡Era exasperante! Admirablemente, Aizen tenía que estar de acuerdo con algunos de los conflictos de los Espadas, ¿pero porque no podía ellos solo poner sus diferencias de lado y vivir en paz? Gin no era de ayuda en ese campo, de echo el era usualmente el que abiertamente apuntaba a esas diferencias y debilidades, catalizando así las peleas. Y ahora, entre todo los conflictos, quejas, peleas, mal intenciones y apodos, Aizen estaba empezando a preguntarse que se debía hacer.

Hasta que vino la ultima gota que rebalso el vaso.

Era una (aparentemente) un pacifica tarde en medio de Mayo, cerca de la hora del te, y Yammy estaba en sus propios asuntos, silbando y paseando por Las Noches a su propio paso. Estaba considerando en ir a pedirle a Aizen algo de te, y fue tan descerebrado que no noto a Aaroniero escabulléndose detrás de el, y rápidamente poniendo un letrero de "Baleame" en su espalda. Yammy continúo pasando por el pasillo, completamente ignorante del letrero, hasta que cruzo su camino con Grimmjow, quien alegremente cumplió con los requerimientos del letrero.

Por supuesto, esta acción causo que Yammy se enfureciera completamente y liberara su resurrección, elevando su poder de 10mo al rango de 0 en cuestión de segundos.

Ahora, como todo buen Arrancar sabe, Espadas cuya resurrección exceda la de 4to rango no están permitidas bajo el domo de Las Noches, o mierdas pasaran. Así que no es necesario decir que la enorme monstruosidad de resurrección de Yammy pronto disparo el colapso de varios edificas, y finalmente el mismo domo de Las Noches.

Cuando el polvo finalmente se disperso, varios Arrancares empezaron a extraerse de entre los escombros. Aizen estaba que echaba humo. Esto no era aceptable. Szayel poniendo drogas en el té de Ulquiorra era una cosa. Zommari entrando a hurtadillas en el cuarto de Nnoitra en la noche y dándole ridículos cortes de pelo al estilo Lady Gaga era otra cosa. Incluso Grimmjow derrumbando con ceros las paredes de los baños mientras estaban en uso era más aceptable que ESTO. ESTO era algo completamente diferente de todo. Aizen estaba detrás de esto. ¿Acaso las relaciones entre sus queridos espadas se habían puesto así de malas? ¿Tan malas que en verdad habían colapsado las paredes de su amado hogar? Aizen puso toda su furia a un lado. Esto era demasiado serio como para quedarse enfurruñado. Dándose cuanta que no solo Las Noches, pero también la amistad de los Espadas necesitaban ser reparadas, Aizen llego a una conclusión.

_Esperaba no tener que llegar nunca a esto, _pensó mientras se ponía de pie._ Pero parece ser que no hay otra opción…_

Starrk observe como los Exequias, junto con un numero de arrancares menores empezaban a limpiar los escombros de los que había sido Las Noches, con la esperanza de reparar lo que haba sido una vez. Aizen había desaparecido después de que el domo colapso, y Starrk ni sabia ni le importaba particularme adonde se había marchado. Su mejor suposición era que había entrado en un estado de shock y estaba dando vueltas por la perdida de su orgullo, su gloria, su palacio, su Las Noches. A decir verdad, Starrk sentía un poco de lastima por el tipo. El Primera Espada miro hacia la joven niña sentada a su lado, sus profundos ojos rosados entre mescla de sorpresa e incredulidad, mientras miraba la escena ante ellos. Después de unos momentos, se volvió a su compañero.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora, Starrk?

-No lo se, Lilynette,- respondió Starrk, mientras miraba a Nnoitra y Szayel reñir infantilmente entre algunas ruinas. –No lo se.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad fueron minutos, Tousen finalmente emergió de entre los escombros, revelando lo que parecía ser un folleto y una sonrisa. Una muy escalofriante sonrisa.

-Vengan.- fue todo lo que dijo mientras caminaba. Parecía que estaba reuniendo a los Espadas, Gin y varias de la fracciones mientras pasaba.

-¿Adonde vamos?-Lilynette demando, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Tousen estaba demasiado concentrado o algo como para prestar atención a los quejidos y rabietas de todos a su alrededor. El era un hombre con una misión, y no descasaría hasta que estuviera cumplida. Eventualmente, todos llegaron a lo alto de una colina de arena, en donde parecía haber una clase de estación de tren. Hubo una gran confusión entre los arrancares.

-¿Desde cuando había una estación de trenes aquí?-demando Nnoitra.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta de Tousen, quien los dirigió hasta la estación, sorprendentemente llamada "El Expreso Feliz".

Mientras Tousen se aproximaba, las puertas del tren parecieron abrirse por si misma de una forma escalofriante y un niebla vaporosa se deslizo afuera. Los Espadas instintivamente dieron un paso atrás. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

A pesar de todo, Tousen no estaba nervioso o desconcertado para nada. Se volvió al grupo.

-¡Todos a bordo!-dijo sonriendo.

Los Espadas no tuvieron opción que obedecer. Las sonrisas de Tousen no eran solo poco comunes, pero temiblemente raras.

Las puertas crujieron al cerrarse, solo hasta que el ultimo rezagado ingresara. Ahora, todos se quedaron de pie y esperaron en la escalofriante oscuridad de los compartimientos internos del tren. Nadie movió un musculo. Hasta que…

-¡Ow!-la distintiva voz de Grimmjow hizo eco en la oscuridad.-¿Y ese quien fue? ¡Mira donde pones tu brazo!

-¿Como se suponía que supiera que estabas ahí? No es mi culpa que estuvieras en el camino…

-¡Uuugh! ¡Luppi! ¿Para que estabas sacudiendo los brazos de todas formas? ¡Arrgh! ¡Lo estas haciendo de nuevo! ¡Ya deja de tocarme!

-¿Huh? No te estoy tocando ahora…

-¿Entonces quien demonios es?

-¡CUIDADO CON EL PIE!-una nueva voz resonó.

Hubo muchos movimientos, empujones y tirones.

-¡Ouch!

-¡Hey para eso!

-¡MIS UÑAS!

-¡Ahh! ¡Mi páncreas!

Esto continúo por un número de minutos, antes de que Tousen decidiera que era suficiente. –¡SILENCIO!- hizo un intento de gritar, pero sonó como un quejido ahogado entre les discusiones de los Arrancares.

Eventualmente, un interruptor de luz fue localizado y activado. Los arrancares cesaron con su ruidosa pelea de una vez. Rápidamente, todos se desmarañaron de las variadas posiciones extrañas en las que estaban. (Gin en el centro de todo, siendo el que lo inicio todo) Mientras Grimmjow removía su pie del agujero de hollow de Nnoitra, dio una mirada a su alrededor. Lo que vieron los shockeo y los alarmo. El tren no era llamado "El Expreso Feliz" por nada. Las paredes y puertas estaban adornadas con brillantes y ofensivos colores y dibujos, así como frases sobre trabajo en equipo y cooperación se desparramaban sobre lo demás. En varias de las mentes de los Arrancares, era como entrar en una pesadilla. Para empeorarlo todo, las puertas del tren estaban selladas, impidiendo que alguno se escapara. Tan pronto como todos asimilaron esto, una voz del sistema de intercomunicaciones del tren llego sus oídos.

-Bienvenidos, mis Espadas y fracciones.

-¡Es Aizen!-chillo Tousen, como si esto fuera una sorpresa para el.

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo!-replico Aizen.- ¿Que no fui yo el que te dio la orden de traerlos a todos aquí, Kaname?

Tousen murmuro algo de irse de vacaciones.

-¿Que quieres de nosotros Aizen?-cuestiono Halibell.

-¡Si!-agrego Ggio. –¿Porque estamos aquí?

-Por que si, -respondió Aizen.-Les e dado varias chances a todos ustedes, pero solo continuaron fastidiándose los unos a los otros. Su espectáculo debería ser evidencia de mi caso.

Algunos arrancares murmuraron y arrastraron los pies.

Habiendo obtenido el efecto esperado, Aizen continuo. -Es tiempo de que aprendan una lección. Así que los estoy llevando muy lejos, donde aprenderán a comportarse como es debido. Así es. El campamento Trabajo en Equipo.

Hubo un gran coro de gruñidos de parte de los Arrancar.

-¿Y que tal si no aceptamos?-pregunto Barragan.

-Ya han pasado el punto de no retorno,- respondió Aizen. –Al haber entrado al tren, un poderoso kido fue aplicado en todos ustedes. Se esta activando mientras hablamos. Pronto estarán dentro de gigais y por lo tanto sus poderes sellados. En otras palabras, ahora son igual que los humanos.

-¿Pero por que fue tan lejos en esto?- demando Ulquiorra, mientras aquellos a su alrededor se miraron, sorprendidos y alarmados por sus cuerpos artificiales.

-Es por el bien de todos,-replico Aizen.-Para cuando esto haya terminado, estoy seguro de que todos se volverán una solo unidad en cooperación. Espero poder verlos convertirse en hijos de los que pueda estar verdaderamente orgulloso. Y no se inquieten. Tendremos un montón de diversión en este campamento también, y con suerte nos conoceremos mejor entre todos.

-¿Campamento?- tartamudeo Mila-Rose.-¡Pero no empacamos nada! ¿Que hay de nuestras ropas?

Se podía oír a Aizen mientras reía desde la sala de control.

-¡No teman!-la ahora alegre voz de Aizen hizo eco a través del sistema acústico del tren.-¡A donde vamos, no _necesitamos_ ropa!

Los Espadas instantáneamente temieron en lo que se habían metido. Excepto Barragan, quien dio un gruñido interesado.

-Ahora mis Espadas, por favor encuentre un compartimiento a donde sentarse. Es un viaje de diez horas, así que descansen bien. Aunque les sugeriría que no visiten el compartimiento numero nueve, oí que ya tiene un residente… Tousen estará por allí con un carrito de comida a las 6:30PM. Disfruten el viaje, y por favor traten de ser civiles con los demás.

Y mientras el tren arrancaba, los Arrancares hicieron su camino entre los diversos compartimientos. El tren empezó a hacer ruidos de marcha, lentos al principio, pero tomando velocidad. Los Arrancares miraron por las ventanas mientras las ruinas de Las Noches se volvían cada vez mas pequeñas, antes que quedaron mas allá del horizonte. Si había una cosa que Starrk sabia, era que ellos _efectivamente_ habían pasado el punto de no retorno

**Bien, aquí este el primer capitulo, es corto pero ya se irán alargando con el tiempo. Quien sabe lo que les esperan a los Espadas en el misterioso campamento?... yo si lo se XD, si, soy mala, pero mientras mas reviews dejen, mas rápido saldrá la siguiente traducción. Nos estamos viendo en un par de semanas, si tengo suerte DX.**

**See ya.**

**Miko.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Programa de reconstrucción de Amistad de los Espadas**

Titulo Original: The Espada Friendship Recostruction Program

Autor: UNseated4TH

Genero: Misterio/Amistad

Rated: T

Sinopsis: -¡No teman!-la ahora alegre voz de Aizen hizo eco a través del sistema acústico del tren.-A donde vamos, no _necesitamos_ ropa!- Los Espadas instantáneamente temieron en lo que se habían metido…

Lo prometido es deuda, e aquí el segundo capitulo de este fantástico fic que tuve la fortuna de leer. Ya la otra semana voy a estar de "vacaciones", así que tratare de aprovechar para ponerme al corriente con mi otro fic, tengo un terrible bloqueo de escritor y apenas puedo agregar un par de párrafos al día. Mi operación fue todo un éxito, ya no tengo vesicula! Jaja Y veré si por fin logro terminar el primer capitulo de un doujinshi que estoy dibujando. Aah, tantas cosas para hacer y yo sin ganas XD oh bien, pero esta traducción será terminada o dejo un rayo me caiga encima XD Nos vemos al final.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de Unseated4TH.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

**Capitulo dos: Sobre la colina, muy lejos**

-¿Cara o cruz?

-...

-¿Cual escoges?

-No.

-Tienes que elegir uno.

-Grr…

-Grr no es una opción, Grimmjow-san. Vamos, ¿cara o cruz?

-Púdrete.

-¡Ese es el tipo de actitud que pone a Aizen-sama triste! El quiere que aprendamos a cooperar en este campamente, ¿así que qué mejor momento para empezar que ahora?

-…

-¿Cara o cruz, Grimmjow-san?

Grimmjow se levanto exasperado de su asiento junto a la ventana. –¡Ey tu! ¡Nnoitra!

Nnoitra le fulmino con la mirada desde su asiento junto a la puerta. –¿Que es lo que quieres, Jaegerjaquez?

-¡Haz algo con tu fraccion!-rugió Grimmjow, indicando a joven hombre a su lado, quien tenía una clase de moneda en sus manos, listo a tirarla.

-Psshh…- Nnoitra miro a otro lado. -Si te esta molestando, entonces haz algo tu mismo.

Grimmjow gruño y puso su mano a donde sus restos de mascara deberían estar. Mirando alrededor del pequeño compartimiento (numero seis, como Grimmjow se había asegurado), a Tesla, Nnoitra y Ulquiorra, noto que ellos estaban igual. Esos gigais los hacían ver como si fueran humanos (bien… aparte de Aaroniero, quien todavía tenia ese extraño tanque por cabeza), ocultando todos restos de mascaras y agujeros de hollow. Y eso apestaba. El tren solo había partido hacia media hora, y Grimmjow ya no deseaba más que hacer su camino a golpes fuera de la estúpida locomotora, y volver a casa. Pero entonces recordó que no tenía una casa a donde volver, no gracias a los recientes eventos. Suspirando mientras se relajaba de vuelta en su asiento, hizo una nota mental sobre intentar encontrar algo con que callar a Tesla. Al menos eso haría el viaje _algo_ mas tranquilo. _De alguna forma_.

-¡Saludos de nuevo, mis Espadas!-la voz de Aizen, que ya todos habían empezado a odiar, hizo eco en el intercomunicador por milésima-no-se-cuanta vez en el que todavía-bastante-corto viaje.

Grimmjow y sus compañeros de compartimento gruñeron, así como hicieron muchos otros a bordo del tren. El sistema de intercomunicaciones era una gran novedad para Aizen, al parecer, por como su maestro simplemente no podía resistir la tentación de agraciar a los viajeros del tren con sus absurdas proclamaciones cada pocos minutos.

-Me gustaría informarles sobre las diferentes tipos de cenas, como estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes pronto tendrán hambre y querrán comida.

-¿Que? ¡Escuche algo sobre comida!-dijo Nnoitra, repentinamente prestando atención, Grimmjow hizo los mismo.

-Veamos, que hay en el menú de la tarde…-sonó la voz de Aizen otra vez.-Para la entrada: castañas fritas con mayonesa y salsa de mostaza agridulce. Para la cena: curry de berenjena mezclado con lentejas, vinagre y chilli. Y de postre: natilla de banana y pepinillos con agregados de salsa de soya, hongos y crema batida.

Los chicos en el compartimiento numero 6 temblaron. Parecía que la chica humana había influenciado a su líder de alguna forma.

-¡Y ahora vamos a cantar un poco! ¡Únanse todos! ¡Diez pequeños Espadas salieron un día~!

Este fue el punto de quiebre para Ulquiorra, quien hasta ahora había logrado mantener su calmada, silenciosa y estoica compostura.-¡CALLATE!

Pero tristemente, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Sobre la colina, muy lejos~.

-Vamos, en serio, - bufo Grimmjow.-Como si alguien en verdad fuera a cantar tam-

-Mama Aizen dijo "¡Vuelvan, vuelvan!"- una voz ahogada vino desde el pasillo del tren antes de que Yammy abriera la puerta del compartimento seis.-Pero solo nueve pequeños Espadas volvieron.

-Si, lo que significa que el decimo jodon se quedo por ahí o se murió,-dijo Nnoitra.- ¡Así que lárgate!

-Maestro Nnoitra…-Tesla dijo en voz tímida, dándole a su superior a pequeño empujón.-Recuerde porque estamos aquí.

-Bien no me importa una mierda,-replico Nnoitra.-Especialmente desde que es Yammy de quien estamos hablando.

Yammy tomo esto como una invitación a auto-invitarse en el compartimiento, causando un audible gruñido de sus ocupantes (incluido Tesla).

-Yammy… ¿no tienes algún otro lugar donde puedas sentarte?-pregunto Ulquiorra quien estaba EXTREMADAMENTE cerca de estar sentado en el regazo de Grimmjow, debido a que la enorme masa de Yammy que se había sentado en su otro costado.

-Si y no,-replico Yammy.- Nunca me decidí a quedar en un compartimiento, así que Aizen dijo que me podía sentar a donde quisiera.

-¿Así que vas a ir por ahí molestando a quien encuentres?-pregunto Grimmjow, haciendo muecas mientras el huesudo trasero de Ulquiorra hacia presión en su muslo.

-Hmmm… creo que voy a ver que esta haciendo Barragan.

-BIEN. Ve y moléstalo y no vuelvas aquí.

Mientras Yammy dejaba el compartimiento, los otros cuatro Arrancares suspiraron aliviados, disfrutando de la paz.

-Siete pequeños Espadas fueron un dia~.

Bueno, casi.

Cuando la canción por fin llego a su fin, Grimmjow y los otros gritaron de felicidad por que la maldita cosa había acabado. Pero Aizen, escuchando estos gritos, los malinterpreto como un pedido para continuar, para la desesperación de los Arrancar.

ººººº

-¿Algún día va a parar?-gruño Lilynette desde el compartimiento numero 8, mientras Aizen empezaban su propia reedición de "Quien atrapo al hurón". -Si estaba tratando de fortalecer nuestras relaciones, no esta funcionando… esto solo nos volverán a todos locos.

-Estoy de acuerdo,-noto Starrk quien estaba tratando de descansar sus ojos. –Es molesto.

Lilynette suspiro y miro por la ventana. –Voy al baño, -dijo. –Necesito cambiar de escenario.

Starrk gruño en respuesta, mientras ella dejaba el compartimiento y hacia su camino por el pasillo. Llego hasta el baño de damas, justo al lado del compartimiento del comandante y empujo la puerta, solo para ver que Apache, Mila-Rosa y Luppi ya estaban allí.

-Estos baños son el único lugar donde no se escucha la voz de Aizen…-suspiro Mila-Rose.

-Entonces me voy a tomar mi tiempo, -dijo Lilynette, cerrando la puerta a la ahogada reedición de "El viejo McDonald" de Aizen.

-Me pregunto como será este campamento… -Luppi reflexiono, mientras Lilynette entraba en un cubículo y comenzaba a rayar una de las paredes con un lápiz.

-Tengo miedo de imaginarlo,-dijo Apache, mientras se acomodaba el cabello en el espejo con marco de arcoíris.-Oh y por cierto Luppi, ¿eres capaz de usar las instalaciones del baño de mujeres?

-Depende,-contesto Luppi, metiendo algunas monedas en el distribuidor sanitario y recogiendo las cosas que salían de el. –De todas formas, mejor me voy. Ggio se preguntara a donde me fui.

-Nos vemos entonces,- dijo Mila-Rose, mientras el otro arrancar dejaba el cuarto.

-¿Que demonios?- la voz de Lilynette vino del cubículo. Parecía que ella por fin había levantado la tapa del inodoro. –¡Hay un pez dorado nadando aquí!

-… pobrecillo,-dijo Apache.

El temor de Mila-Rose por el futuro campamento aumento aun mas.

ººººº

Mientras tanto, en el mundo dentro del tren, Aizen continuaba con su canción del "El viejo McDonald"

-… ¿podría dejar… de cantar… sobre animales de granja…?

-Geez Nnoitra,-Grimmjow rio. –Casi parece como si te dieran miedo.

-Callate, Jaegerjaquez.

-¿Es un Impunscrouge siquiera un animal?-se pregunto Tesla mientras Aizen empezaba un nuevo verso.

-No,- admitió Ulquiorra.- A Aizen se le acabaron los animales, así que ahora los esta inventando. Es por eso que la canción a durado tanto.

Las extensas canciones duraron por otra media hora, antes de que incluso Aizen se cansara, y lo dejara.

-Por fin,- suspiro Ulquiorra, feliz de que el tormento por fin terminara.

-Ahora estoy aburrido,- se quejo Nnoitra.

-Entonces porque nos les dan una visita a nuestros vecinos,- sugirió Ulquiorra, indicando al compartimiento 5 al otro lado del pasillo.

-Pero Szayel, Zommari y Aaroniero están ahí,- Nnoitra gimoteo.

-¿Y?-pregunto Grimmjow.-Esos tipos son Espadas del rango mas bajo. Incluso Yammy podría derrotarlos estando en resurrección.

-No me importa,- Nnoitra se retorció.-Ellos tal vez sean del rango mas bajo en fuerza, pero son los mas altos en rarezas.

-Te reto a que vayas a decirles Hola.

-¿Porque no lo haces tu, si estas tan dispuesto?

Grimmjow se paro.-Solo si tú lo haces primero.

-No antes que tú lo hagas,-dijo Nnoitra, parándose también.

-¿Es así eh?

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo, los dos Espadas salieron al pasillo, tratando de forzar al otro adentro del compartimiento numero 5.

-¿Deberíamos tratar de detenerlos?-Tesla pregunto a Ulquiorra.

El Cuarto sacudió la cabeza. –Solo déjalos ser.

ººººº

Gin entro en el baño de hombres para ver que Luppi ya estaba allí, lavándose las manos en el lavabo.

-Hey,- Gin sonrió.

-El baño de hombres no es tan lindo como el de mujeres,-comento Luppi. –Deberías ir al otro lado del pasillo para una mejor experiencia.

-Lo haría,- dijo Gin. –Pero Halibell esta allí… y tu sabes como es ella…

-Mmm… ella no confía en mi,-dijo Luppi, sacando las cosas que había traído del baño de mujeres de su mochila. –No se porque.

-¿Tal vez porque ella no esta segura de si eres mujer o no?

-¡Hahaha! Eres gracioso Gin. Pero en serio, si quieres ir al baño de mujeres y usar sus inodoros, tendremos que esperar hasta que Halibell se vaya…

-Espero que no estén discutiendo sobre cosas inapropiadas, - una siniestra voz sonó.

-… ¿que?- Gin y Luppi buscaron a su alrededor la fuente de la voz. No venia de ninguno de los cubículos.

Estaban por dejar de buscar, cuando Tousen apareció de un compartimiento en el techo.

-Si están pensando en hacer algo siniestro, lo reportare a Aizen-sama,-dijo.

-Aww, no eres divertido Kaname,-Gin frunció el ceño. Tousen siempre arruinaba la diversión.

Luppi estaba mas preocupado por otra cosa.-¿Que estabas haciendo en el techo?

-Vigilando por Aizen-sama,-replico Tousen. –Asegurándome de que todos se estén comportando.

-Pero tu no puedes ver,-apunto Gin.

-Tal vez es por eso que termino en el techo…-sugirió Luppi.

Ambos se salvaron de la inminente ira de Tousen por la coincidente aparición de Grimmjow.

-¡Gahh! ¡Finalmente un lugar donde no se puede oír la voz de Aizen-jodido-sama!

-Espero no haber escuchado lo que pensé que escuche, Grimmjow,-dijo Tousen siniestramente.

-Ah mierda, no tu…

Gin y Luppi usaron esta distracción para escapar.

ººººº

-¡Espero que les haya gustado la canción "El viejo McDonald"!- declaro Aizen a través del intercomunicador, ignorando los varios gruñidos que siguieron. –¡Ahora tengo a Ggio aquí conmigo, listo para asistirme con la siguiente canción!

-Por favor cállate,- dijo Starrk, quien había sido despertado por la ultima proclamación de Aizen.

-Nnoitra y Grimmjow están peleando en el pasillo,- Lilynette dijo mientras entraba en su compartimiento. –Empujándose contra la pared y esas cosas. Pero están teniendo un descanso porque Grimmjow tuvo que ir a mear. No estoy segura de que estaban tratando de hacer, pero no creo que Aizen lo notara.

-Esta muy ocupado teniendo su propia diversión para darse cuenta,- Starrk respondió.

-Grimmjow volverá pronto,-dijo Lilynette.-¿Quieres venir a ver con Ulquiorra, Tesla y yo? Es gracioso de ver.

-Preferiría que no,-contesto Starrk, tratando de ponerse en una posición mas cómoda.-Ya hay bastante ruido de por si… si pudiera romper el intercomunicador de este compartimiento...

-No eres divertido, Starrk,-dijo Lilynette mientras dejaba el cuarto.

ººººº

-Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Ggio,-dijo Aizen, sonriendo.-Fue un placer hablar contigo.

-No, gracias a usted Aizen-sama,-contesto Ggio, sonriendo con un brillo en los dientes. –Me divertí mucho. Ahora mejor me voy y encuentro a Luppi, así puedo contarle de esto.

Y con eso se marcho, fuera del compartimiento del comandante, hacia el pasillo del tren.

-Hmmm… ahora, que hacer después,-se pregunto Aizen en voz alta, mirando su revista _Mujer Semanal_.

Estaba por compartir su contenido con el resto de los que estaban en el tren, cuando alguien golpeo a la puerta.

-Adelante,-exclamo Aizen.

-Ummm… Aizen-sama…- la cabeza de Gin se asomo por la puerta.

-¿Que pasa, Gin?- pregunto Aizen.-Si eres tu, sabes que no tienes que golpear a la puerta. ¿Te gustaría tener un turno para cantar en el comunicador tu también?

Gin negó con la cabeza, mirando alrededor con nerviosismo.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste, Gin?-pregunto gentilmente Aizen, invitándolo a entrar en el compartimiento.-Porque si lo hay, sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para escucharte.

-Hay algo que necesito decirte, Aizen,-djo Gin, rápidamente mirando alrededor del cuarto, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de el. –Es sobre Tousen…

-¿Oh?-comento Aizen, mientras Gin tomo asiento a su lado.

-Creo que Tousen… podría ser un fantasma…

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Aizen.

Gin asintió.-Lo vi flotar una vez.

-Bien Gin… no estoy seguro de si esto es verdad, pero si estas convencido entonces confió en que lo tendrás vigilado por si se empieza a comporta como un fantasma.

-Si Aizen-sama. Muchas gracias Aizen-sama.

Mientras Gin dejaba el compartimiento, Aizen suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Parecía ser que la terrible relación entre sus Espadas estaba teniendo efectos sicológicos en su querido Gin. ¿Tousen? ¿Un fantasma? Vamos, nunca había escuchado sobre algo tan absurdo. Aunque… cuando se trataba de fantasmas, era usual que fuera alguien del que nadie sospecharía. Así es como iban las historias, por lo menos. Aizen suspiro y retorno a lo que estaba haciendo-leer su revista _Mujer Semanal_ a sus arrancares.

ººººº

-Lo juro…-dijo Halibell, sentada en el compartimiento numero 3 con su fracción.-Si ese tipo trata de flirtear conmigo una vez mas, le voy a dar algo que no le va a gustar.

-Barragan es un viejo pervertido.-anoto Sun-sun.

-Puedo oírlas, saben.

Fue allí cuando las cuatro damas se dieron cuenta que el viejo tipo estaba escondido bajo uno de los asientos y que había estado allí todo el tiempo.

-Oh rayos, me descubrieron…

Si Halibell fuera una shinigami, habría ido en Bankai para ese momento. Barragan tenía suerte de que no lo fuera. Aunque…

-¡LARGATE!-grito Halibell tan alto, que ofusco la voz de Aizen en el intercomunicador, quien estaba leyendo sobre como Julia Gillard sacaba su anillo de una de sus manos y lo ponía en la otra para que ya no le doliera cuando necesitaba escribir algo, haciendo creer a la gente que estaba comprometida.

Barragan rápidamente tomo su salida.

-Honestamente, este tipo…

Pero las chicas no tuvieron paz por mucho tiempo. Un fuerte "THUMP" se pudo oír justo fuera de su compartimiento.

Nnoitra y Grimmjow de nuevo, ¿presumo?-pregunto Halibell.

Mila-Rosa abrió la puerta lentamente.-No en realidad,-dijo sorprendida.-Son Wonderweiss y Gin.

Las otras tres rápidamente fueron hasta la puerta para dar un vistazo a Wonderweiss darle una patada voladora a Gin en el pasillo.

-Parece que esta enojado con Gin por entrar en el territorio de Tousen y el suyo,-observo Sun-sun, mirando a Tousen parado en la puerta del compartimiento numero 2, observando mientras le pateaban el trasero a Gin.

Repentinamente, las puertas del cuarto del comandante se abrió de golpe y toda la atención fue dirigida a Aizen, quien estaba de pie en el umbral enojado.

-Wonderweiss,-hablo.-Deja de saltar sobre Gin.

Wonderweiss obedientemente dejo de saltar y se escurrió al lado de Tousen.

-Los dos deben ser castigados,-dijo Aizen, mirando duramente a Wonderweiss y Gin.

-Pero Aizen-samaaaa…-se quejo Gin.

-Sin peros, Gin. No me importa que seas parte de mi comité, no tolerare tu mal comportamiento. Piensa en el mal ejemplo que les estas dando a los arrancares. Por esto, vas a pasar los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos en el fondo del tren en el compartimiento 7 que esta desocupado. En cuanto a ti Wonderweiss, tú te vienes conmigo en el cuarto del comandante. Los demás, vuelvan a sus asientos.

ººººº

Tiempo después, Nnoitra asomo la cabeza fuera del compartimiento 6. Miro a la izquierda del pasillo. Nada. A la derecha del pasillo. Nada. Silenciosamente volvió adentro del compartimiento, justo cuando Grimmjow salió del baño de hombres. Esta era su oportunidad.

Cuando Grimmjow estaba a tres pasos de la puerta, Nnoitra hizo su movimiento. Rápidamente, salió disparado por la puerta y se estrello contra el Sexta, quien no estaba sorprendido por esto. De hecho, parecía que se lo esperaba. Con rapidez, se volvió hacia Nnoitra, arrojando al arrancar con traje de cuchara hacia la puerta del compartimiento 5.

-No te vas a ir tan fácil, Jaegerjaquez,-dijo Nnoitra firmemente, sin soltarse su agarre en Grimmjow. –Si voy a ir ahí, te voy a llegar conmigo.

-¡No me toques!-grito Grimmjow.

-Esto es parte de mi plan para forzarte a entrar al cuarto 5.

-¡Tu plan apesta!

-¡Bien tu pasaste demasiado tiempo en el baño!

-¿Que tiene eso que ver con todo?

El argumento de ambos rápidamente fue silenciado cuando la puerta del compartimiento 5 se abrió.

-¿Podrían ustedes dos, bestias, bajar el volumen?-dijo Szayel con voz irritada. –Estamos tratando de tener una conferencia aquí.

-Uhh…¿que?

Nnoitra y Grimmjow dieron un breve vistazo a los otros dos adentro, quienes estaban usando ropas raras y sombreros altos.

-Aunque…-dijo Szayel con una tétrica sonrisa, observando las posiciones en las que estaban Grimmjow y Nnoitra.-Ustedes dos pueden seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. Dejare la puerta abierta para poder ver.

Allí fue cuando Nnoitra noto que todavía seguía agarrado a Grimmjow cerca de el, en un esfuerzo por evitar que escapara. Rápidamente, empujo a Grimmjow lejos de su persona. Justo encima de Szayel, quien no parecía molesto por el contacto para nada. Pero Grimmjow…. estaba menos que alegre.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-rugió, yendo tras Nnoitra a través del pasillo.

-GRIMMJOW Y NNOITRA,- la voz de Aizen exclamo por en comunicador. No estaba gritando, dando a entender que accidentalmente había subido el amplificador del dispositivo, como si no estuviera bastante alto de por si.-ESTAN HACIENDO DEMASIADO RUIDO. AHORA VAN A IR AL FINAL DEL TREN, PARA QUE SE CALMEN UN POCO. ¡NECESITAN APRENDER A NO SER RUIDOSOS! ¡ALGUNAS PERSONAS ESTAN TRATANDO DE DESCANSAR Y RELAJARSE, ASI QUE DEJEN DE CORRER COMO SI FUERAN UN PAR DE ANTOLOPES BORRACHOS!

-Oh por el amor de todas las cosas buenas, ¡CALLATE AIZEN! Tú eres el que esta haciendo más ruido aquí,-vino la ahogada voz de Starrk desde el compartimiento 8.

O Aizen no escucho, o fingió no hacerlo.-AHORA, AL FONDO DEL TREN LOS DOS.

-¿Como puedes vernos, Aizen?

-YO SOY AIZEN, LO VEO TODO.

Nnoitra y Grimmjow gruñeron, maldijeron y se hicieron calzones chinos en su camino al fondo del tren.

ººººº

-Bien esto apesta,- Grimjow dijo aburrido, sentado espalda con espalda con Nnoitra en el fondo del tren, diez minutos después.

-Es tu culpa,-dijo Nnoitra.

-¿Como es mi culpa?

-Tú fuiste el que me reto a ir allá.

-Tú eres el que estaba aburrido y me reto a ir contigo.

-Tú fuiste el que sugirió hacer eso en primer lugar.

-No, ese fue Ulquiorra.

-Oh si, mi error. Lo fue.

Dijo Cuarto Espada estaba caminando por el pasillo en su dirección.

-Apestas Ulquiorra,-ambos dijeron en unisonó.

-Grimmjow-san, Nnoitra-sama traten de no meterse en mas problemas de los que ya están,-Tesla dijo, caminado detrás de Ulquiorra.

Nnoitra rodo los ojos.-Haznos un favor a todos Tesla, y deja de tratar de ser el chico bueno.

-Yo-

_Thunk._

-¿Que fue eso?

Los arrancares miraron alrededor a donde creían que provenía aquel ruido.

-Creo que vino del cuarto de depósito… el compartimiento 9…

Todos los ojos se volvieron al gran depósito detrás de ellos. Ocupaba toda la sección final del tren, y parecía ser mucho más grande que cualquier otro compartimiento. Por todo lo que sabían, nadie lo estaba usando.

-¿Que podría haber ahí dentro?- se preguntaba Grimmjow

-¿Ustedes también lo escucharon?-pregunto Lilynette, saliendo de cercano compartimiento 8.-A estad sonando desde hace un rato…

-Es aun mas persistente que Aizen,-agrego Starrk, el también siendo al pasillo.

-Nosotros pensamos que esta embrujado,- empezó Lilynette.-Hay algo allí que da miedo, lo apuesto.

-Hmm…, -dijo Grimmjow.-Bien en ese caso, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…

-Es cierto,- asintió Nnoitra.

-Sera algo peligroso,- admitió Ulquiorra.

-Y arriesgado,-agrego Lilynette.

-Pero valdrá la pena,-concluyo Starrk.

-¡Debemos enviar a Tesla a investigar!-dijeron todos de acuerdo.

-Esperen, ¿que?-tartamudeo Tesla.-¿Pero porque yo?

-Porque eres el único que no es un Espada,- respondió Grimmjow.

-Iba a decir porque es un mojigato,-dijo Nnoitra como si ayudara.-Pero supongo que es tan buen a razón como cualquier otra.

Mientras los arrancares empezaban a formar un plan en marcha, nadie noto a Gin salir de puntillas del compartimiento 7 al compartimiento 6 para evitar el odioso ruido. En cuanto a Aizen, bien… parecía que había olvidado que su preciosos comunicador seguía prendido y era Wonderweiss el que hablaba… en una alta y escalofriante manera…

-Okey,-dijo Tesla bravamente.-Estoy listo parar ir.

Tenía una cuerda atada con fuerza alrededor de su cintura.

-Asegúrate de tirarla si algo pasa.

-Oh Tesla, tan bravo,-dijo Nnoitra admirado.

-¿Que fue eso, Nnoitra-sama?

-Dije que te apures de una vez, idiota.

-¡Bien! Aquí voy.

Y el se fue.

-El debería volver en unos minutos, y ser capaz de reportarnos,- Starrk dijo, dejando que la cuerda avanzara por la puerta mientras Tesla se aventuraba mas profundo en el extraño compartimiento.

Algunos minutos pasaron en calmado silencio.

-Ahem…-Ulquiorra tosió repentinamente, tratando de sonar discreto.- Yammy a las doce en punto.

Grimmjow maldijo.-No hagan contacto visual… Demonios, ahí vine.

Todo los arrancares maldijeron su suerte mientras Yammy iba hacia ellos. Por fortuna, las increíbles habilidades de Ulquiorra para parecer discreto funcionaron y Yammy se aburrió y camino a otro lado antes de poder alcanzarlos.

-Woh… eso estuvo cerca,-dijo Ulquiorra, secándose el sudor de su frente.

Cualquier cosa que hubiera sido dicha quedo momentáneamente olvidada, debido a un repentino grito y golpe de adentro del compartimiento.

-¡Tesla!-Nnoitra casi grito.

Starrk y Grimmjow tiraron de la soga, hasta que Tesla apareció, quien aparentemente estaba en un estado de shock.

-¡Tesla, háblame!-exclamo Nnoitra, sacudiendo a su fracción.-¿Que fue lo que viste?

Tesla no dio respuesta, y Nnoitra lo arrastro al compartimiento de Starrk y Lilynette para mantenerlo a salvo.

-Tenemos que saber que es lo que hay allí dentro,-dijo Starrk severamente.

-Yo ire a ver,-exclamo Grimmjow bravamente.

-Y yo también,-dijo Ulquiorra, volviéndose la otra mitad del escuadrón elite de Grimmjow.

-Bien,-dijo Starrk.-Porque honestamente no me quiero meter ahí dentro.

-Nosotros sostendremos la soga por ustedes,- dijo Lilynette para ayudarlos.

Grimmjow se agarro de la soga y Ulquiorra tomo una antorcha. Juntos empujaron las puertas del escalofriante compartimiento.

Allí fueron ellos.

**Oh, que será lo que habrá en el compartimiento 9? Dejara Aizen de ser tan molesto? Tousen es en verdad un fantasma? Estas y otras preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capitulo, o tal vez no XD Como sea, dejen su opinión y criticas constructivas, intento ser lo mas fiel posible al original, si encuentran palabras o frases extrañas, no duden en apuntarlo. Nos vemos en el capitulo siguiente, titulado:**

_**Capitulo tres: La cosa más horripilante que Existe.**_

**El titulo lo dice todo XD. Nos vemos**

**Miko.**


End file.
